Bugs Bunny
---Bugs' usual catchphrase '''Bugs Bunny' is cool, confident and three steps ahead of everybody else, Bugs still has a few surprising quirks, not the least of which is his choice of friends, including having Daffy Duck as his best friend. Summary Bugs first appeared in the pilot episode, Best Friends, where he decides to go along with Daffy's plan to go on the game show "Besties". While they are on Besties, Bugs starts getting annoyed at Daffy for not knowing anything about him. Though, Daffy once gets annoyed at him on the show because Bugs has not gotten his middle name right. Bugs then informs Daffy to say the opposite of the answer he is going to say, which gets them to a tie with the opposing competitors, Mac and Tosh. Though, they soon lose the game when Daffy answers 'What is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase?" with "I don't do Mondays", which upsets Bugs enough to kick Daffy while their heads are sticking out of the ceiling. Soon, the next day, Daffy learns from Speedy that he needs to go to his heart and be nice, but Daffy soon becomes too nice when he invites Bugs to go on a cruise with him and then starts saying trivial facts about unexpectally on the cruise. But, at a fancy dinner on the cruise, Bugs tells Daffy that he's not being his best friend and that he's being a stalker. But, he adds he's still friends with Daffy. At the end of the episode, though, Bugs becomes angered/worried with Daffy when he blurts out half of his credit card number. Image:1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs' catchphrase is.|link=Best Friends Image:Happy 189 Days Until Your Birthday!.png|Bugs gets scared after Daffy celebrates 189 days until his birthday.|link=Best Friends Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide.|link=Best Friends Image:1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side.|link=Best Friends Image:Not If It Means We Turn into Those Guys.png|Bugs says he doesn't want him and Daffy want to be like Mac and Tosh.|link=Best Friends Image:Bugs Grabs Daffy.png|Bugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number.|link=Best Friends In Members Only, Bugs goes to the country club with Daffy and soon falls in love with Lola Bunny. But soon realizes that she can't stop talking and it starts to annoy him. So, at a gym he breaks up with her, but Lola starts sobbing and Bugs says that he was kidding about it. Then, after Lola left, he asked a bodybuilder if he can drop his weight on his head. After that, Bugs meets Lola's parents, who are fairly nice, but then thinks to himself in the restrooms that he has to break up with her and then he buys a mint. Though, he drops the mint and it rolls under Lola's seat. Lola looks down and believes Bugs is asking to marry her, not knowing he had dropped a mint. At the wedding, Bugs soon becomes relieved when Lola decides to marry Pepe Le Pew. Bugs then notes that it will take a long time untill he forgets about her. Image:1303741856.jpg|Bugs meets Lola Bunny at a country club.|link=Members Only Image:At the Dry Cleaners.png|Bugs gets found by Lola at the dry cleaners.|link=Members Only Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Bugs gets a hug from Lola, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours.|link=Members Only Image:Dude Look Like a Lady.png|Bugs dresses up like a girl in an attempt to get Lola to break up with him.|link=Members Only Image:Dude_Look_Like_a_Lady_(2).png|Bugs uses his acting skills on Lola.|link=Members Only Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her.|link=Members Only In Jailbird and Jailbunny, Bugs becomes addicted to a book he buys featuring jokes about the Grand Canyon. He is later sent to jail along with Daffy due to contempting court. Bugs soon enjoys prison after calling Crusher names and he got away with it. So now believing that jail is a "smart aleck's paradise" he starts calling all inmates names and gets away with it. But soon, Daffy decides to go on the lam and jumps off of a cliff. The two then colored each other gold with oil and decided to stay at a motel, and became waiters at a local diner. Daffy then decides to live on a man's roof and it soon rains, causing their golden color to wear off. Daffy then goes by his new alter-ego, "Daffy Duck the Wizard" which makes Bugs glad as it made them get caught and go back to jail. But a year later, Bugs starts crying due to getting out of jail. Image:Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs' Mug Shot 1.png|Bugs poses for his first mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs' Mug Shot 2.png|Bugs poses for his second mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-1-300x168.jpg|Bugs poses for shot three.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Poses.png|Bugs poses for shot four.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Poses with Two Officers.png|Bugs poses for shot five, along with police officers.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs and Daffy Look at the Crusher.png|Bugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy (3).png|The police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and a blonde version of Bugs and Daffy.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Dynamite!.png|Bugs shows Daffy his dynamite tattoo.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Dynamite! (2).png|Bugs moves his muscle making it grow like a real dynamite.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Tattoo Removal (2).png|Daffy removes Bugs' dynamite tattoo, surprising and irking him.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny In Fish and Visitors, Bugs acts nice to Yosemite Sam even though Daffy told him not to. Bugs later sarcastically states to Sam "Why don't you just move in?" and Sam takes it as he means it and moves in. Bugs and Daffy, after Sam finally drives them to it, decide to find several different ways to get Sam out of their house. They try bickering with each other, however, it only backfires on them, as does hosting a party to get him to move out. When trying to scare Sam out of the house, Sam, instead, throws Bugs and Daffy out to capture the "ghost" they said was haunting the house. Soon after destroying the house, Sam "captures" the ghost, but then Daffy reveals to him that there really was no ghost, and it was just an attempt to get him to go home. Seeing how he greatly annoyed the duo, Sam moves out and goes back to his own home, until Bugs feels sorry for him and lets him stay in their house again. However, the rain finally stops and Sam goes back to his home, until the rain starts back up again, and Sam is dependent on Bugs and Daffy once again. Bugs then tells Daffy to 'get inside'. Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Cheesy Nachos.png|Yosemite Sam offers Bugs some nachos.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 6.jpg|Bugs gets up at 4:30 a.m. to wake up Sam.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png|Bugs pretending to be a ghost to make Sam leave the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Bugs gets grabbed by Sam and gets told to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors In Monster Talent, Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he can help her son, Gossamer make friends, though she later chooses Daffy to do it. So, Bugs goes to the Pizzarriba to see his friend, Speedy Gonzales. Though, Porky ends up being there, too. Soon, Speedy shoots a commercial he wants Bugs to shoot in. But, Bugs keeps disagreeing to do it, though he is finally swayed to say one line in the commercial, "I like it". Everyone around town soon begins begging Bugs to say his comercial phrase, and it soon annoys Bugs due to a couple of firemen asking him to say the line while his house is on fire. Later, at the talent show, Bugs says his commercial phrase to point out that Gossamer's song, September in the Rain was a good act. At the end of the episode, Witch Lezah thanks Bugs and Daffy. Image:1303741840.jpg|Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he could watch over Gossamer like a "big brother" figure.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode54.png|Bugs asks if putting on the blender is necessary to Daffy.|link=Monster Talent Image:Speedy Wanna Party with Bugs.png|Speedy enjoys how Bugs says "I Like It" better than Porky.|link=Monster Talent In Reunion, Bugs helps Daffy not seem like he "peeked" in high school by helping him lie to students at the high school reunion. Bugs tries to make Daffy put on different themed costumes, though none of them are believable. At the reunion, Bugs immediatly goes to take a look at the lockers instead of helping Daffy lie. Bugs later drinks some fruit punch and starts commenting on pictures of students he had never known, due to not going to high school. Bugs then suddenly remebers he has to help Daffy lie of how successeful his life is. Bugs later goes into a photo shoot with two girls and meets Porky, who tells Bugs that he is surprised Daffy had come to the reunion. So, he asks two girls if they have seen Daffy and then describes him, but they correct Daffy's name to Daffy Dork, and Bugs wanders what "Daffy Dork" is. Finally, he meets up with Daffy and soon finds out that Daffy was a nerd in high school. Soon, everyone, including Bugs, chants "Daffy Dork". At the end of the episode, Daffy sees Bugs watching tapes of him doing famous things, such as being an astronaut, being the president of Mexico, being a football player, etc. Daffy then tells Bugs that he had "peeked" too soon, followed by Bugs saying "I wouldn't say 'too soon'" and he goes through a secret compartment through a grandfather clock, and rides the Batmobile down the road. Image:Snapshot20110610220923.png|Bugs looking at a photo of himself and two ladies at the paparazzi photo booth.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220931.png|Bugs watching what he did instead of going to high school on a tape.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220938.png|Bugs watching himself riding a horse.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220941.png|Bugs watching himself tip down his hat in front of the camera.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220949.png|Bugs watching himself and a general saluting in the military.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220952.png|Bugs watching a closeup of himself saluting toward the camera.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221001.png|Bugs watching himself be a quarterback in football.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221009.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera at the football game.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221023.png|Bugs watching himself being a detective.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221029.png|Bugs watching himself in space, close to the moon.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221031.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera in space.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221036.png|Bugs watching himself being elected to the President of Mexico.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221102.png|Daffy saying that Bugs peaked too soon...|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221110.png|...but Daffy doesn't know that Bugs is also Batman.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221119.png|Bugs goes down his elevator.|link=Reunion In Casa de Calma, Bugs sees a famous woman at the resort, and hits on her a fair amount of times, and it impresses the superstar to the point she seems attracted to Bugs. Bugs does things to hit on her such as making a huge beach in the water for her to sit on and making a huge realistic sand castle for them both. Bugs constantly ruins Daffy's chances with the superstar in the episode.Later Bugs and Daffy go to the spa while Daffy is still trying to impress Starlett Johansson. Bugs and Daffy later go to a mineral water pool but Daffy stayed to long and turned to a baby. At the end of the episode Bugs leaves baby Daffy in front of Daffy's Uncle's trailer then Bugs goes into a limo with his new date Starlett and drives off. Image:Snapshot20110622224546.png|Bugs and Daffy ariving to what they believe to be Casa de Calma).|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224553.png|Bugs watches annoyedly as Daffy hollers about finally making it to the resort.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224616.png|Bugs asks Daffy if that is his uncle standing over to the right.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224646.png|Daffy tells Bugs that he had never met that person in his life.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224836.png|Daffy questions Bugs about just reading a book and not doing risky things.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224917.png|Bugs' reaction to meeting Starlett Johanson.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622224925.png|Daffy tells Bugs that Starlett is his.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225046.png|Bugs washes water out of his ears.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225050.png|.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225056.png|.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225239.png|Bugs puposley shining light into Daffy's face.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225433.png|Bugs glances at an injured Daffy.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225521.png|Bugs floating close to Starlett.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225611.png|Bugs offers Starlett a "carrot coloda".|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225849.png|Bugs talks to an injured Daffy.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622225911.png|.|link=Casa de Calma In [[Devil Dog, Bugs finds the Tasmanian Devil on his front porch and he believes he's is a dog, so he names him Poochie. But after a trip to the pet store to buy dog supplies, he finds out Poochie had torn up the house. But, Bugs' mouse friend Speedy then tells Bugs how to train Poochie to be good, just by pointing to fingers to his forehead. After learning this trick, he takes Poochie to the dog park, and soon trains Poochie to not eat other dogs. He then learns Poochie is actually well behaved and takes him to the pet salon, though he is told by the cashier at the salon that every dog in town is washing up for the dog show that day, and later notes that Poochuie is not a dog. Bugs later runs into Pete Puma, who was trying to search for the Tasmanian Devil, but he doesn't recognize Poochie being the devil and he tells Bugs to have a nice day. Later at the dog show, Daffy warns Bugs that Poochie is the Tasmanian Devil and everyone runs around calling the police and screaming loudly. Bugs then disquises Poochie as a child and gets past the police. Soon, Bugs drives Poochie to his home in Tasmania, but Poochie wants Bugs to join, but Bugs gives Poochie the training sign with his fingers and tells Poochie to go. Bugs then sadly flies back home on a plane holding Poochie's leash. But, he sees Poochie riding on the wing of the plane and Bugs tells him that "we're going home." Snapshot20110626162713.png|Bugs asks Daffy if he slept well.|link=Devil Dog Snapshot20110626162821.png|Bugs mistakes "Poochie" for a dog.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163954.png|Bugs looking at his destroyed house.|link=Devil Dog In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Bugs finds a vase and tells Yosemite Sam it could be valuable and interesting, but when Sam tries paying for a washing machine with it and he is turned down to pay with hit by the cashier, Sam starts to think Bugs wants to make him look like a fool. Bugs then goes with Sam to Mac and Tosh's Local Antique Shop to see how much the vase is worth. After it is revealed to be worth $1,000,000, Sam says he had found the vase, which causes Bugs to punch him and the two get into a fist fight. At the end of the episode, Bugs is shown enjoying the movie, The Foghorn Leghorn Story. Image:Snapshot20110708002111.png|Bugs in a hole Taz dug with Yosemite Sam.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003120.png|Bugs with Sam at Mac and Tosh's Antique Shop.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003504.png|Bugs and Sam fist-fighting.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708003555.png|Bugs punching Sam in the stomach.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708004522.png|Bugs looks as Foghorn Leghorn goes to grab the forever lost Burmese Turtle.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708004553.png|Bugs watches in amazement as Sam explodes.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story In Eligible Bachelors, at the bachelorette party, Bugs is bought by Lola for $100,000. Bugs and Lola then go on a date in Paris and have a good time and Bugs even kisses Lola, although Bugs is annoyed again after Lola says she wishes she could have talked the whole time. Bugs, at the end of the episode, then hangs a picture of him and Lola by the Eiffel Tower on the fridge, then looks surprised when he sees Daffy and Granny's picture who also has the Eiffel Tower behind. Image:Snapshot20110708005823.png|Bugs waving to the crowd at the bachelor party.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708005928.png|Lola carries Bugs off.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708005931.png|Bugs gets dragged out of the spotlight.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010224.png|Bugs pushes the megaphone away from Lola's mouth.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010258.png|Lola expalining her and Bugs' date to him.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010322.png|Bugs gets annoyed at Lola after she begins talking into the megaphone again.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010420.png|Bugs gets annoyed after Lola won't stop talking on their plane ride to Paris.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010444.png|Bugs puts a magazine over his head so he can cancel some of Lola's talking.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010614.png|Bugs gets excited when he sees The Louvre with Lola.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010620.png|Lola talking to Bugs about The Louvre.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010642.png|Bugs does not notice Lola putting her hands over her heart.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010720.png|Bugs becomes surprised when Lola hugs him.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010835.png|.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708010929.png|.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011326.png|Bugs watching a confused Lola.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011352.png|Bugs and Lola holding hands.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011427.png|Bugs stared in-lovingly at Lola.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011558.png|Bugs and Lola getting their faces painted.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011610.png|Bugs and Lola looking at each other.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011732.png|Bugs putting his arm around Lola while on a boat ride.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011801.png|Bugs and Lola stare at each other.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011805.png|Bugs and Lola snug noses.|link=Eligible Bachelors Image:Snapshot20110708011817.png|Bugs and Lola stare at each other after they kiss.|link=Eligible Bachelors In Peel of Fortune, Daffy asks Bugs where he gets all of his money and Bugs tells him that he invented the carrot peeler. Daffy wishes that he had invented something so he goes into the garage and attempts to invent something. It turns out that Daffy actually invented things that were already invented. Bugs tells Daffy that he has a little book with all of his ideas for inventions in it and that he should invent something that he is passionate about. Bugs goes out and Daffy looks at Bug's notebook and finds the Automatic carrot peeler. Bugs runs into Daffy at the market to find out that Daffy stole his plans for the Automatic carrot peeler. Soon later on the news, it is said that carrots make you stronger and you should buy the Automatic carrot peeler. So, people stop buying Bug's carrot peeler and start buying Daffy's (although it is Bug's idea.) Bugs becomes broke has to sell everything he has. Bugs tells Daffy that he has to sell his house, instead, Daffy buys the house which drives Bugs back to his old hole (from the original series.) Soon it is reveiled that the Automatic carrot peeler is highly flamable. And everybody is planning to sue Daffy and distroy his house. Daffy tries to persuade bugs for help. Before the house was about to be demolished, Bugs goes into the garage and builds a time machine, Bugs goes back in time to where Daffy is buying ice cream and gives some money to the cashier. Image:Getting Roasted at the Stake.png|Daffy and Bugs tied up by a rope by fire.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717154448.png|Bugs tries not to fall in his old hole in the ground.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717154511.png|Bugs tries turning on a lamp in his old hole.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717154526.png|Bugs' hole starts to flood.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Bugs' Old Hole in the Ground Filled with Water.png|Bugs and Daffy in Bugs' old, flooded hole in the ground.|link=Peel of Fortune Image:Snapshot20110717155450.png|Bugs with Lola.|link=We Are In Love In Double Date, Daffy meets Tina Russo Duck at the Copy Place. He wins a contest for a romantic evening for two (after rigging it,). Daffy needs help on what to say in a date because "he is bad with women" so he asks Bugs to "hook it up" with Lola, eventually Bugs did it. When Lola gave him the script to "what every woman would want to hear," Daffy read it out loud and Lola became smitten with her own words. Later Daffy asks Tina out and she says yes. On the day of Daffy and Tina's date, Lola appeared in Daffy's room asking him "did he ask that girl out?" When Daffy asks Lola to leave through the door, she leaves by window. In front of the house, Bugs pulls up in the driveway and saids that he "owed Lola one" for helping Daffy. So Lola asked Bugs to dinner, and Bugs said okay he would go. Lola said the restaurant that they were going and were Daffy was going with Tina was "casual and laid back." At dinner, Lola saw that Tina and Daffy was coming their way, so she kissed Bugs to try to make Daffy jealous, it didn't. While Daffy was reading the script to Tina, she notices the sccript and said that he didn't need it, so she asked Daffy to tell her about himself, once again, Daffy lied and said that he was rich. Tina said that he was insucure, and he cried himself to sleep every night. While that was happening, Lola was watching them while Bugs was trying to get her attention. Bugs excused himself to the bathroom, as a refrence to Members Only, Bugs talks to himself in the mirror about Lola and thinks of a way to get Lola's attention. When Bugs gets back to the table, he practices what he would say when Lola comes back including mentioning the carrot peeler, then he hears Lola singing a obscure song obiously about Tina. When he interupts Lola, he asks what was she doing, she stated that she was trying to get her "boyfriend" back, he asked her "what boyfriend?" she said that it was Daffy and in this part, it was proved that Bugs has feelings for Lola when he says "Daffy's not your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend!" and it turned out the this was just Lola's plan to make Bugs admit that he is her boyfriend. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-4.jpg|Bugs with Lola, Tina, and Daffy at The Sunset Room.|link=Double Date In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Daffy lies to Bugs by tricking him into thinking he had singing lessons. Instead, Daffy left the house to go bowling with his team Daffy's Ducks at Bowl n' Fun Bowling Alley. Then he tricks his team to thinking that it's Bugs that has the singing lessons. Later Bugs becomes the best bowler in Daffy's Ducks that the team think their name should be Bugsey's Ducks. Daffy gets jeaslous in the bowling tournament that he begins to cry. Then, at Bugs' inal turn against Terry Delgado, he pretends to twist his ankle and lets Daffy bowl. Daffy gets a gutter ball twice, and then loses the tournament. Bugs is dissapointed and leaves Daffy literally frozen in shock. Image:Snapshot20110807231046.png|Bugs with Daffy's Ducks (minus Porky).|link=To Bowl or Not to Bowl In Newspaper Thief, Bugs sets up an apology party for the neighbors for all of Daffy's crazy shenanigans. He bakes carrot pie for the party and most of the time just reminds Daffy not to mention anyone stealing his newspaper. Image:Snapshot20110807213955.png|Daffy shouting at Bugs.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807214502.png|Bugs snapping his fingers to a zoned out Daffy.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807214511.png|Bugs slaps Daffy.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807214921.png|Bugs glares at Daffy.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807215539.png|Bugs making a carrot pie.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807220119.png|Bugs talking to Daffy at the dinner table.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807220549.png|Bugs spits out his carrot pie.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807220733.png|Bugs throws the carrot pie in Daffy's face.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807220743.png|Bugs wipes his hand while Daffy lifts up a glass.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807221113.png|Bugs gets twitchy and drops his coffee when Daffy reveals he forgot to pay the newspaper bill.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807221129.png|A carrot pie falls off of the ceiling and onto Bugs' head.|link=Newspaper Thief Image:Snapshot20110807221131.png|Bugs becomes frozen.|link=Newspaper Thief In Bugs & Daffy Get a Job he works with Porky. In That's My Baby he goes on errands with Porky. In Sunday Night Slice, Bugs buys Girardi's Pizza after he finds out that Mr. Giraddi is moving away. He hires Marvin, Daffy, Porky, and Pete. But after the restaraunt becomes haywire, he seeks help from Speedy and fires Marvin, Daffy, and Pete. He then loans the restaraunt to Speedy and renames it Pizzariba. Image:Slice1-copy.png|Bugs tells his employees thay have to work hard.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120254.png|Bugs watches as Daffy makes fun of a baseball player.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120325.png|Bugs on the big screen with Daffy.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120506.png|"And he's out!".|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120656.png|Porky driving Bugs and Daffy home.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120820.png|Bugs finding out Mr. Giraddi is closing his pizza shop.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915120925.png|Bugs watches as Daffy knaws on a pork rib at their "new hang out".|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121059.png|Bugs explains that he is buying Girardi's Pizza.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121153.png|Bugs watches as Pete sits on the floor when being told to sit.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121645.png|Bugs shows his employees how to make a pizza.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121740.png|Bugs tries to calm Witch Lezah and Gossamer down when they recieve a cup of sprinkled cheese and a card from Pete.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121806.png|Bugs puts out a fire Daffy had caused.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121821.png|Granny asks Bugs for a napkin.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121909.png|Marvin's laser gun lands at Bugs' feet.|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915121956.png|Bugs watches Pete as he tells them, "Table of three? Right this way!".|link=Sunday Night Slice Image:Snapshot20110915122021.png|Bugs watches in disgust as Porky eats pepperoni.|link=Sunday Night Slice In DMV, Bugs gets many rides from people who don't have a license, but in the end he crosses two yellow lines and gets towed because he left his license at home. Image:Snapshot20110921110019.png|Bugs with Daffy, who is dressed like a young girl.|link=The DMV Image:Snapshot20110921110401.png|Lola shows an officer a picture of Bugs in the shower.|link=The DMV Image:Snapshot20110921112517.png|Bugs finds out he left his wallet at home.|link=The DMV Personality Bugs is smart,usually friendly, and easily annoyed. Bugs' intelligence is seen in Peel of Fortune; he has the ability to make a time machine without trying and has invented the carrot peeler.Bugs is also a very good friend as seen in Best Friends; he knew everything about Daffy on the game show. Also in Peel of Fortune, he forgave Daffy and helped him even after he stole his invention. Bugs is also very modest; in Monster Talent, he became overwhelmed when everyone begged him to say "I like it", despite his appearance being a favor to Speedy. Overall, he is one of the most rational and level-headed characters in the show. Relationships Lola Bunny Bugs is currently in a relationship with Lola although he often denies this. They first met in Members Only, Bugs finds Lola as a beautiful woman and gets her to a date. Everything was going smoothly until he finds out about her annoying and perkish side. He tries to break up but this just makes Lola more infatuated with him. In Double Date, he is dragged by Lola on a date and he unconsciously admitted that he is her boyfriend when she said that Daffy was her boyfriend. In response to this, he said aloud "Daffy's not your boyfriend. I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND" implying that he has still feelings for her. In the Merrie Melody We Are In Love, he is shown very reluctant to take part in a relationship with Lola, trying to get far as possible, installing a security system, and moving to Bolivia. Lola on the other hand doesn't take a hint and still continues to invade his territory. There was one date which they both enjoyed. This was in Eligible Bachelors. They fly to Paris, France, and had a good time and Bugs even kisses Lola. In the end of the episode, he hangs a picture of Lola with him behind the Eifell Tower, implying that it meant something to him. All in all, although Bugs appears constantly trying to get away from her and reluctant to be his boyfriend, he has still feelings for her shown in the episodes Members Only and Eligible Bachelors. Appearances Since he is a main character in the show, he has and will appear in all the Looney Tunes Show episodes, together with Daffy. Trivia * In Best Friends, Bugs revealed that his birthday is July 27th, which is a reference to Bugs's first appearance in A Wild Hare. * Bugs' most admires Groucho Marx, as revealed in Best Friends **Bugs also plays homage to Marx in many ways. * Bugs' favorite type of music is Smooth Jazz, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs' favorite holiday is Thanksgiving, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs and Lola went on a date for a total of five times. They dated twice in Members Only and once in Eligible Bachelors, Double Date and Beauty School. * Bugs and Lola also kissed twice, once in Eligible Bachelors which both enjoyed it, and in Double Date where Lola forced a kiss on Bugs to keep Daffy from noticing them (not that he minded). * Bugs also loves to drink coffee and has a problem in controlling his intake, revealed in Off Duty Cop * Bugs never attended high school, as revealed in Reunion. Instead, Bugs served as Interim President of Mexico, a cowboy, a soldier, an astronaut, a celebrity, and a football quarterback. ** He is also revealed as Batman, when he saw the bat signal, he quickly entered a secret passage way behind a grandfather clock and drove away using the Batmobile. *Bugs appeared after the credits of Peel of Fortune, he is the fifth character to do so. Gallery Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Bugs in the introduction.|link=The Looney Tunes Show Image:Snapshot20110717155420.png|"And that's the end."|link=Peel of Fortune The Shelf Outro01.jpg|"I'll just wear it"|link=The Shelf ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters that have a relationship